There's A New DigiDestined In Town!
by Nikichanx
Summary: Meet Aly Soto, a twelve year old girl who dreams of becoming the world's greatest DigiDestined. Eight years ago, Aly & her sister Mai both witness the Greymon V. Parrotmon attack in Highton View Terrace & are forced to move away to America. Now back in Odaiba, Aly and the others face a new evil that threatens the real & digital world! A tale of friendship & romance! TaiXOC,DavisXOC


**Chapter One**

**"Enter the Soto Sisters!"**

* * *

Moving to a completely different country on the opposite side of the world can be a little…intimidating. I mean, I guess Japan couldn't have been that different from America. I remember living there once when I was younger, that is, before the terrorist attacks had caused us to move…

Terrorist attacks. It's funny because that's what everyone assumed it to be. Although I was about four at the time, I knew it had to be something else, something different. At first I thought maybe what had happened was nothing more then a dream, but of course, I was wrong. Then I thought maybe they were filming the new monster movie that was supposed to be coming out later that year…but it turned out that wasn't it either. What it really was, was something involving a completely different world.

I guess that summer in '95 wasn't all that boring, especially what happened during that night. It's been about eight years since then. After the first move I thought I would never come back to Highton View Terrace and nothing nearly as exciting would happen like that again, but little did I know…

_I was wrong._

* * *

**North America, August 1999. Four years ago.**

The small TV is on some lame morning show. The volume is lowered half-way so you can hardly follow the conversation between both the male and female co-hosts. Sprawled out on the bed is a young girl about the age of eight. She yawns sleepily; her eyes drawn to the thermostat located just outside the bedroom door. It reads 82 degrees. The girl lowers her oversized hat, her face slightly hidden as beads of sweat race down the side of her cheeks. Just another hot, summer afternoon in America.

Meanwhile, the sound of computer keys clicking echo through the room. Another girl, this time slightly older, stops typing. She makes a puzzled face at the laptop placed on the desk in front of her. One minute she's researching the history of the California Roll for her Food Science class, the next, a mysterious pop-up window appears on the screen. Her bright brown eyes widen as numbers run across the laptop screen at a rapid pace.

"What's this? A virus?"

She squints in an attempt to make out the mysterious data however it's useless. Growing frustrated, she thumps the side of the computer, which causes a pixelated egg to now appear. Narrowing her eyes, she examines the image.

"Is that a DigiEgg?!"

The room the two girls are in is a bit cramped with only two beds and a desk, yet they both find it in themselves to call it home. To put it simply, the two are sisters and live in a group home with several other kids their age.

The girl on bed lifts her head slowly. "What's happening? I'm trying to sleep..." She moans, letting out a yawn.

"I think I broke the computer…" replies the oldest, her eyes wide.

The girl gets up from the bed and makes her way over to her worrisome sister, rubbing her eyes with her long sleeve. When she passes the window however, something strange catches her eye. Pushing the glass open, her eyes follow the aurora of different lights up in the sky above. Her jaw slightly drops.

Looking down into the streets, the unusual beams of light doesn't seem to affect the attention of others passing by. The girl still stands there quiet, unable to believe her eyes. Was it a different world? Why was she the only one who could see it?

"Check this out."

Her sister turns her attention to the window as well. She gasps at the strange sight. "W-What?!"

Little do the girls know, they weren't the only ones seeing the mysterious lights at the time. Hundreds, even thousands of other children around the world were also in their exact same position.

These children would eventually become known as the new "Digidestined" and soon would each contribute to what was about to occur on that fateful day, four years ago in August.

Seconds later another pop-up appears on the computer screen, this time with a message. It reads:

_Hello!_

The two sisters exchange nervous looks.

This would be the day Diaboromon appeared.

* * *

**Japan, Present Day**

Atop a high mountain of defeated enemies, there she stood, tall and proud. The light wind blew her long, chestnut brown hair out of her face as she adjusted the brim of her blue ball cap. She then crossed her arms and a grin appeared across her face. She looked out upon her comrades; her demeanor confident and even somewhat heroic. At the foot of the pile of enemies, stood her fellow classmates, staring up at her in high admiration.

"She is pretty awesome." exclaimed one.

"She's way cool!" added two girls simultaneously.

The girl tossed her head back and laughed. She basked in all the glory thrown upon her by her classmates. She scratched her nose, blushing slightly. "I can now officially say, I'm the greatest Digidestined ever-"

"_Aly! Aly!"_

Alana Soto snored loudly as she lay sprawled out on her bed. Her long, chestnut-colored hair fell slightly in her face and a small amount of drool ran down the side of her chin.

"Alana!" called out a familiar voice.

Aly's eyes blinked open at the sound of her name. Confused, she looked around at the empty dark bedroom. Piles of clothing covered what appeared to be a blue carpet. There was only one window and the blinds were pulled closed, letting in very little light. Aly's eyes were drawn to the small clock that sat on her wooden dresser. It flashed: _7:52 AM. _She pulled the blanket over her head and moaned, "It's not even eight yet…"

"Oh no you don't Aly!" snapped the familiar voice once again.

Aly slowly lowered the blankets, her bright brown eyes wide from hearing the sound of her name. In the doorway stood her older sister Mai angrily with a frying pan in one hand and her other hand on her hip.

"Are you going to beat me with that frying pan!?" exclaimed Aly jumping up in shock.

Mai made a puzzled face as if caught slightly off guard by her sister's sudden accusation."No, I'm not going-"

"Then let me sleep!" Aly interrupted, throwing the blankets up in frustration to cover her face. She narrowed her eyes. "Just a dream.." she mumbled under her breath. Mai sighed and walked over to her sister, stepping over the mountains of dirty laundry. "This room is a mess…"

She sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs. "Are you going to get up or not?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Why do I need to get up…" Aly moaned from beneath her blanket, "It's Sunday!"

Mai let out another heavy sigh. "Because we need to go shopping for the holidays." she replied, "Remember? We haven't had time since the move!"

Aly let out another groan. "Well I don't want to go." She peeked out from under her blanket, "I honestly rather fight Diaboromon again," She paused, "blindfolded."

Mai rolled her eyes and smiled. She reached to pick up a shirt that sat wrinkled on the floor. "Get dressed." She said tossing it at her sister. "We're going into town today."

As Mai stood up and walked over toward the door, Aly slowly rose out of her bed and stretched. Mai turned back around just before she exited the room. "Don't take too long! You have 10 minutes!"

Aly grabbed her pillow and lobbed it at her sister, causing her to duck quickly. The pillow just missed her and bounced against the wall and onto the floor.

"Maybe you should work on your aim!" she smirked as she headed back down the hall out of sight. Aly sighed heavily. "Why do we need to go shopping…" Slowly, she trudged her way out of bed and toward her dresser with the large mirror. She examined her messy hair. A bad case of bed-head. She combed through her silky hair with her fingertips as she looked around the lowly-lit room.

Aside from the mountains of clothing scattered amongst the floor, there was her bed, which consisted of a small mattress only fit for one. The only other pieces of furniture were her desk and dresser. Atop her dresser, where normally girls kept their jewelry and makeup, were comic books and old manga magazines. The only distinguished item was a small music box that had a floral pattern painted on. Aly eyed it and gave off a small smile. It was the only thing left to her that belonged to her deceased mother.

Her attention then turned to the computer on the desk beside her bed. She grinned to herself and ran over to the window. She pulled the blinds aside, letting in a beam of light so bright she had to shield her eyes. Aly pulled the latch and pushed the glass open. The cold breeze brushed against her cheeks.

"Renamon!"

Suddenly a slender, tall golden fox appeared outside the balcony. Aly smirked. "You up for going to the Digital World for a little?"

Renamon was her Digimon partner. The two had been together for several years now and were even considered close friends. Aly looked to Renamon not just as a partner, but someone she could deeply rely in.

"Aren't you supposed to be going into town with Mai?" replied the Digimon.

Aly frowned. "How do you know?"

"You're sister spoke with me already." said Renamon bluntly. Aly rolled her eyes and returned back into her room. Renamon followed behind. Aly ran over to the drawer of her desk and pulled out a purple Digivice. "After Christmas, I'll be starting school. I want to make the best out of my last couple of weeks of freedom!"

Renamon sighed. "I don't think that's very wise."

Aly snapped her finger as if she just remembered something she had forgotten. "One more thing!" She grabbed the blue ball cap that sat above her computer and placed it on her head, tucking her long hair underneath. Looking back into the mirror, she pouted as if still not satisfied. "I guess it'll do."

She shook her head and pointed the device at the computer screen. "C'mon Renamon!What Mai doesn't know won't hurt her!" Just then, a flash of bright light filled the room and within seconds Aly and Renamon both disappeared from sight.

* * *

In the kitchen Mai held two spices in her hand, examining each label. The television located in the small living room beside the kitchen flashed between different news segments. She gently sprinkled each of the spices in the frying pan before her on the stovetop.

"Good morning everyone, this is your local morning news crew with breaking news! Local genius Ken Ichijouji has finally returned home after several months of being missing! After both his parents entered his room months ago and discovered a note on young Ken's computer, there was no lead to where the boy genius could have been! This heartbreaking story now ends with a happy ending as Ken has finally returned home to his parents, thus finally closing the case!

And now, Dust! Harmless or potential threat in your kitchen-"

The screen flashed off. Mai stood beside the couch with the remote control in one hand and the other hand on her hip. A confused look on her face spread across her face. The aroma of eggs and crispy bacon filled the kitchen of the two bedroom apartment. Mai was now dressed in a loose, long-sleeved green shirt, ruffled white skirt, knee-high socks and brown boots.

"Was missing huh? That's weird." she said raising her eyebrow. "Oh that's right!"

She shook her head and turned her attention to the clock above her that read '8:30 A:M'. Something suddenly felt off; she wasn't used to the sound of complete silence. She began to grow curious as she wondered what could be taking her younger sister so long. Mai then walked back over to the stove, lowered the flames and headed over to her sister's room.

"Aly?" She pushed the door open slowly. The room was now well lit with morning sunlight, however, there seemed to be no sign of Aly anywhere. Mai walked over to the flashing computer screen and narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me-"

She widened her eyes. "She went to the Digital world?!" As she stepped back, there was a sudden _CRASH! _and Mai tripped over a pile of clothes.

* * *

The sun of the Digital World shined brightly overhead. It was hot but not unbearable due to the small breeze that passed through the large green pasture. Standing tall in the middle of the field was a black pillar, giving off the presence of dark power.

"Renamon! Go!"

"Diamond Storm!"

The fox-like Digimon jumped high into the air and attacked the large pillar causing it to tumble down. The air filled with black smoke for a moment, then quickly cleared to reveal the large grassy field once more.

"Way to go!" exclaimed Aly as she appeared within the smoke cloud. Her outfit was now more casual as opposed to the pajamas she wore before. She gave a thumbs up to her partner Renamon as she adjusted the brim of her ball cap. The Digimon leaped over to her and held it's head up with confidence.

Aly looked over to the destroyed pillar that lay scattered across the field. "Whoever built it needs to pay." she said through clenched teeth and tightly closed fists.

Meanwhile quietly watching from afar, stood a rather tall woman with long white hair and dressed in red clothing. Her large glasses prevented her identity from being seen, yet she watched Aly with great caution. She frowned, "That little brat's going to be a problem." A mischievous smirk then formed on her face. She paused for a moment, then turned and walked away.

Aly looked over into the horizon. In the distance, another black pillar could be seen. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" She said grinning at her partner. Renamon sighed heavily. "If you're thinking of destroying another pillar, I strongly advise against it. Mai is probably worried and we should-"

"Let's go!" interrupted Aly as she sprinted off. Renamon shook her head and took off after her.

As the two destroyed the second pillar, something quickly caught Aly's eye. "What's that?" she said narrowing her eyes. Renamon followed her gaze to what appeared to be a small television hidden in the grass. Aly ran over to it and examined it further. "Is this a gate to the real world?!" she exclaimed widening her eyes.

"Looks like it." replied Renamon, unfazed. Aly reached her hand out. "W-Wait!" shouted Renamon. Yet before she could stop Aly, the two were sucked into the portal without a second thought.

* * *

Aly rubbed her head. Her eyes shot open and now she and Renamon were in a small classroom. "What is this? A school?!"

"What gave you that idea?" Renamon replied sarcastically, looking around. Aly pouted. She stood up and ran over to the window. Cars zoomed by and people were seen walking up and down the street sidewalks. The school, however, appeared to be empty. "Of course! This has to be the Odaiba middle school."

Suddenly, faint footsteps could be heard approaching fast. Aly whipped back around. "People are coming! We need to hide!" She ran over and opened one of the tall closets that stood beside the row of computers. She grabbed Renamon and pushed her inside. "Hurry up Renamon!" whined Aly. The two shuffled inside and quietly closed the door.

Several kids made their way inside the room, laughing and talking amongst themselves. Aly peeked through the small slits of the closet. She could see there was about five kids and they were now standing in the circle. There was a boy in goggles who stood with a large grin on his face, a girl with rather large glasses shooting him a dirty look, and a boy with a hat and girl with a camera around her neck sighing heavily. Hidden behind them was another boy as well, however slightly smaller and younger with a bowl-shaped haircut.

Aly's eyes widened. She immediately recognized that each of them carried a small Digimon in their arms. "They have to be Digimon." she whispered to Renamon, who also was taken aback. "That means they're all Digidestined." the Digimon replied lowly. The two exchanged looks then turned their attention back over to the kids.

"First things first, we need to stop whatever it is Arukenimon is up to!" snapped the boy with goggles.

"What we _need _to do is come up with a plan!" snapped the girl with glasses right back.

"I agree with Yolei, Davis." nodded the boy with the hat. "There's no way of telling what Arukenimon's exact plan is."

Aly narrowed her eyes. "Arukenimon?" she repeated looking over to Renamon slightly concerned. "Arukenimon…" began Renamon, "a dark ultimate-level digimon. She's an extremely cunning Digimon and will lure whoever she can into her traps." Aly gasped. "_Could she have been behind those dark pillars.."_ she thought to herself.

"Whatever we decide to do, we need to do it fast!" exclaimed the goggle-headed boy named Davis, snapping Aly back from her thoughts. The group nodded.

"To the Digital World!" exclaimed Yolei as she adjusted her glasses.

The kids each pulled out a Digivice and pointed it at the computer. A bright light filled the room and within seconds, they were gone. Aly busted the closet door open and ran over to the computer. "T-They…T-They-"

"It's without any doubt, they are in fact Digidestined." interrupted Renamon. "Which means…" She turned to Aly. "You and them are a part of the same team." Aly stood in silence. "They're…like me?" she breathed. She remained motionless for a few more moments then shook her head. "No." she said lowly as she headed toward the door.

"What?" exclaimed Renamon. Aly turned back around. "You're expecting me to join them right?!" she snapped. "Well it isn't gonna' happen!" Renamon took a step forward. "Aly, don't make any rash decisions." Aly frowned then continued out the door. "C'mon."

Renamon quietly followed behind.

* * *

The afternoon sun of Odaiba peered through the tall buildings as Aly made her way down the street. She was now alone, with Renamon most likely remaining somewhere distant and out of sight. She slowly dodged the ocean of people that flooded the narrow sidewalks. Aly paused as she stepped in front of a small shop filled with brightly colored dressed and hats. Christmas decorations lined the window and fake snow scattered across the floor. Looking further into the window, she could see her reflection. By that time it was about 4 in the afternoon and Aly hoped the day would already end.

_Those black pillars…could they be linked to Arukenimon somehow? And those other kids, how could there be other Digidestined like me?_

"Aly!" shouted an unfriendly, more than familiar voice.

Aly's head shot up as she returned back to reality. She turned around and could see Mai emerge through the crowd. Her hands were full of bags from various stores and she appeared to be extremely unamused. "Just _where _have you been?!" she snapped from behind her green scarf.

Aly raised her eyebrows and dug her hands into her pockets. "I guess I decided to hang out for a little." She replied under her breath. Mai shook her head. "In the Digital World?"

Aly pouted and looked away. Mai sighed and reached into one of her many bags, pulling out an red coat and gray hat. "Here, it's getting cold."

Aly grabbed the coat quickly. "Thanks." she muttered. Mai smiled. "Even though you missed out on shopping, how about we get something to eat?" Aly jumped up, turning back to her sister. "Let's do it! I'm starving!" she exclaimed in excitement. Mai laughed and nodded.

Just as the two began to turn around, they were immediately greeted by a shady man in a purple trench coat. He grinned fiendishly. "Hello there." The two sisters jumped up in shock. "You two young ladies should watch who you choose to hang out with."

Aly clenched her teeth. "What did you say-" Suddenly Mai stepped in front of her. She eyed the man suspiciously. "Who are you?" she said plainly, a serious look appeared across her face.

The man placed his hand in his pocket. "That isn't important, young lady. However what _is _important to know is the events that occurred eight years ago are not yet finished."

Mai stepped forward. "W-What…" Just then, a gust of wind passed by. Mai and Aly shielded their eyes from the sudden rush of wind. As they opened their eyes, the strange man was now gone.

"Who was that…" said Aly looking at Mai.

Her sister shook her head. "Don't know." She paused and looked up.

"But I know where we can find out."


End file.
